


A Truth Surpassing Logic

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Held Down, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More from the world of "Jim Kirk is clearly one kinky motherfucker."  Get your emotional D/s themes rightch'eah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Truth Surpassing Logic

There's nothing logical about the Captain's sexual desire to be pinned in place by a larger body when engaged in coitus.

Nothing logical, but then, there's not much logical either in the feelings of protectiveness and possession that wash over Spock as he fulfils the Captain's wish, as he firmly pins Jim in place with a hand between his shoulderblades and traces the length of Jim's spine with his fingertip, shivering at the physical sensation and residual desire transferred through the simple touch. An almost-sound catches in Spock's throat and he bends to follow the path with the tip of his tongue. A compromise of sorts, mouth following hands, a recognition of the differing sexual significance in human and Vulcan culture. Jim, too, shivers underneath him, and he lets a frustrated groan loose into the pillow before Spock shifts and presses into the entrance Spock has already lubricated with a special self-heating cream. The cream makes the inside of Jim's body warm as a Vulcan's, but the skin of his back is still cool as Spock presses his chest against it, as he anchors Jim in place with one arm slung underneath him. Spock holds them tightly together as he thrusts, and Jim whimpers in gratitude.

Jim's back is a long, taut line, curving slightly, his skin coated with a sheen of sweat. Spock presses his teeth to Jim's neck in the way Jim likes. Spock finds it a bit savage. He would not in a million years admit that there is a baser self that with Jim at least, likes savagery.

"Spock," Jim moans, low and dirty, his voice indicating a surrender that Spock finds almost dangerously intimate. Still, it shows a certain vulnerability in Jim, and his animal instincts will not allow logic to dictate his actions here. They insist on this fierce protectiveness towards his mate, a need to be whatever Jim needs in this vulnerable hour.

"Jim," Spock murmurs in his lover's ear, squeezing him tighter, surrounding Jim with his arms in a way that is entirely awkward for thrusting but makes Jim feel covered, warm, trapped, surrounded. He knows these feelings because they radiate through the Captain's skin, and the more tightly he holds Jim, the more he feels a twin emotion of sexual arousal and safety, tightly linked. He brushes his fingertips over Jim's lips, feels Jim's shiver and his moan. He kisses Spock's fingers reverently and cries out when Spock drives into his body, the sheer stimulation enough to kindle those protective desires--not merely protective, but possessive, an instinct to not only surround but to claim. His physical orgasm is accompanied by an emotional release, a shout, a tightening of his fingers, a wave of love so strong that he thinks even Jim, despite being psi null, has to feel it. There is a whimper in return, an arch of Jim's back, but Spock keeps him pinned as he comes, keeps him trapped, bites so hard he tastes a hint of blood. Jim doesn't complain.

When they rest, it is in this state, Jim curling upon himself, Spock surrounding him, both dependent on the other's touch. When Jim drifts to sleep, Spock keeps watch, gently caressing his lover's hair.  



End file.
